Beware the Cute and Innocent
by Melime14
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Lucy bring a small, cute, and innocent creature back to the guild? How will the others react? How will Happy react?
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Box

Hello everyone! This is my first story! I look forward to hearing your thoughts about it :D

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Box

Natsu and Lucy were on their way back to the guild after finishing a mission. The two were laughing and having fun when it suddenly started raining.

"Gak! Natsu, let's run!"

**Natsu's POV**

As we were walking back to the guild it started to rain_. 'Aw now I'm soaked, better hurry back to the guild.'_

"Wait up, Luce!"

WHIMPER

_'Huh?'_

WHIMPER

_'There it is again.'_ I looked around for where the sound was coming from. I saw it. A box.

"Lucy, stop for a minute!"

I walked toward the box as the rain kept pouring down.

**Lucy's POV**

The rain was pelting down on me when I heard Natsu calling me, telling me to stop running. I turn around and see Natsu walking to the side of the road. As I walked toward him, I watched as he picked up a box.

"Lucy, look at this!"

Natsu shoved the box into my arms with a big toothy grin on his face. I looked in the box and saw a pair of onyx eyes surrounded by light brown fur looking back at me.

_'Cute! What is a cute little puppy doing out here in the rain?'_

"Isn't it funny looking?"

I looked up as Natsu's voice interrupted my thoughts. I saw him clutching his stomach while laughing. I looked back at the wet puppy and sympathy washed over me.

"Idiot! How could you think this _adorable_ creature looks funny?"

I immediately turn around and walk away towards the guild while ignoring Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

**A/N: Hurray for the second chapter! I know the last chapter was kinda short but sometimes it is a little hard to get started. I know I also forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter as well. Well here goes: I do not own fairy tail...as if that wasn't obvious...**

Chapter 2: Back Home

As Natsu and Lucy walked back to the guild, the rain slowed to a small drizzle. Lucy had discarded the now obsolete box a couple blocks back. The puppy was nesting comfortably in Lucy's arms while Lucy was subconsciously running her fingers through the puppy's fur.

"Ne, Lucy."

"…"

"Lucy."

"…"

"Lucy!"

"Huh?"

Natsu sighed before asking the question that had been bugging him for the past half hour. "What are we going to do with the puppy once we reach the guild?"

**Lucy's POV**

I was trying to figure out what name I should give the puppy when Natsu's voice pulled me back to reality. He wanted to know what we were going to do with the puppy. This question only got me thinking again.

_'Hmm…well, she's soaked, so we will need to dry her and warm her up.'_

"Um, Luce?"

_'She's probably hungry too. Mira might have something she can eat.'_

"Lucy?"

_'But what will we do for a long term solution?'_

"Lucy! Why are you so spacy? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

I looked back to see a frustrated Natsu with a pout on his face. "Oh! Sorry, Natsu. I was thinking about the problem with the puppy. Once we reach the guild we will have to dry her and feed her. As for what to do long term, I don't know. I guess we will have to figure out what to do at the guild with everyone."

**No POV—Third Person**

The two finally reach the guild. They open the doors to find the place a mess as usual. Tables were overthrown and people were fighting all over the place. Natsu hurried off to join in the fray. Lucy just sweat dropped before heading over to the bar where Mira was at.

"Ara, Lucy, welcome back. Oh? What do you have there?" Mira pointed at the creature in Lucy's arms. Lucy smiled.

"I'm back, Mira. Natsu and I found this cute puppy abandoned in the rain and—"

"Isn't it funny looking?! Hee hee!" Natsu said after suddenly appearing behind Lucy.

WHACK

"Ow! Lucy, what was that for?" Natsu pouted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Natsu, I told you not to call the cute, little creature funny looking!" Lucy said after she hit Natsu upside the head. "As I was saying, Mira, I decided to bring it back with me. Do you have a towel that I can use to dry her off with? Also, is there anything that she can eat as well?"

Natsu walked back to where Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia, and Gajeel were sitting.

"Sure, no problem Lucy, just wait here for a minute." Mira then left to retrieve the requested items.

After a few minutes Gray walked up and sat next to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, welcome back."

"Oh, hey Gray, what's up?"

"How'd the mission with Flamebrain go?"

"It was a piece of cake! But, it did start raining on us on our way back." _'Natsu also made fun of the poor little puppy. But I guess he was the one who found it. Trust Natsu with his sensitive hearing.'_ Lucy thought as she glanced back at the fire mage who was horsing around.

"Really? That's good, I guess, but where did you get that creature that is in your arms?"

_'Here it comes. Time for the questions. Oh well, it was bound to happen anyway.'_ Lucy thought. "The puppy? Natsu found it in an abandoned box while it was raining so I brought it back."

"I know there are a lot of different types of dogs so which kind of breed is it?"

"I don't know. I thought I would ask Levy when I saw her—um, Gray? Your clothes."

"Aw man!" Gray hurried away to find his clothes. _'Some things never change, huh?'_ Lucy thought as Mira came back with the items that Lucy had asked for.

**Second chapter completed. I hope to hear what you thought about it! :D**


End file.
